The Prince's Fairy Tale
by GabWhiteDevil
Summary: "I don't hate you but I..." …love you, it just you… "..don't know it..." Golden Bomber fanfic KenjiXJun Shounen-ai


The Prince's fairy tale

Pairing: KenjiXJun (Golden Bomber)

Length: oneshot

Genre: romantic, humor (maybe), weird (absolutely)

Disclaimer: they aren't mine... if they are.. i will just force them to give me fanservices XD

Summary: "I don't hate you but I..." _…love you, it just you…_ "..don't know it..."

* * *

I often talk to you, but you just keep silent like you hear nothing.

_I often try to steal your attention, but you just act like you are not the one who become my target._

_I often try to make you jealous, but you never realize that I am trying to make you look at me._

"Kenji, hurry up.. Kyan and Kiryuu already waiting outside" you called me, "count me out, you three can go" I replied.

"what's wrong? Are you sick? It's rare for you to act like this" that tone, worry tone, I don't have to wish that you worrying me so much, come to think about it, you worrying everyone.

"just go now… later will be late." I pulled up my blanket and close my eyes

Silence…

No reply from you

Click.. Blam..

Oh maybe he tied his shoes just now, and besides he usually quiet, right? So if my words don't get any respond, it's still normal.

Click.. Blam..

Eh? Who's that? Was that robber?! I drew my blanket aside and rushed outside my room, that's true! Someone is in the kitchen.

I walk silently and..

"Ack!"

Thud!

… I hit that fucking robber's nape! I'm great, aren't I? yeah I know it.. eh? Wait a minute, I think I know this haircut..

JUN! Shit! I hit Jun! he fainted! Oh great!

I carry him to the sofa in the living room, I laid him down and do nothing, why I do nothing? Because I have no idea how to wake someone up when they fainted and I'm panic as well!

Grab!

Eh?! I turned around to face him, Jun grips my shirt's hem tightly, sometimes he furrowed his eyebrows, shows a hurt expression.

Ba-thump!

I'm nervous, more nervous than when we filmed Surinokoshita Natsu. I don't know what to do, so I just slaps his cheeks slowly

"Jun.. Jun.."

"ngh.." he squirming and sweating out, what the hell is wrong with him?!

I shake his body and try to open his eyelids, "Jun… wake up!" he jolts up as he opens his eyelids, he pants, he stared at me and then he cries! What now?! Why so sudden?!

"a-are you okay?" I asked him, "uh, nevermind, go back to your bedroom and take some rest, I want to get one as well" I ruffled his hair

"K-Kenji!" oh so his hand haven't let go my shirt yet.

"what?"

"Arigatou…"

"iie, betsuni…"

He smiled "daisuki dayo…"

_My feelings…_

…, nii-chan"

…_un requited._

"nandemonaiyo.." I smiled back

-Backstage-

I sit on the couch beside some lighting things as I waiting for the others who still do the make-up. They are really slo—

"Ack!" I groaned when those things fall onto me, "are you okay?" some crews help me to stand up while the others just took those things away from me, "I'm okay" I reply surely.

I got up and sit on that couch again while sometimes I massage my shoulders, because the pain is still there, "are you sure you are okay?" Kyan asks me, "I'm sure, chill down" I just smiled

"n-no bruises? Gomennasai, it was my fault, if I didn't run—"

"iie, betsuni… ore wa omae no onii-chan, watashi wa 'baka'* desu, nandemonai.. ne?" I cut Jun's words

Jun looks… a little bit surprised? I don't know, but he flash a smile, "hai, ore no 'baka' nii-chan"

_I gave up._

I sigh heavily before ruffle his hair, "cut it off, don't make that face again, you know, you looks like a lost little bunny" I try to break the awkward situation

"Kenji-san! Let's do some crazy things on the stage, later on" Kiryuuin asks me when he already put his clothes on, "haha.. Ok!"

"I don't let you!" Jun shouts.

Actually, what the heck is wrong with this person?

"what's wrong? It's not you to say like that" Kiryuuin is also as confuse as me, "even though we do crazy things, you won't be our victim, will you?" Jun doesn't say anything.

I lied, I do some crazy things with Kiryuuin just for catching his attention, yet my love is still unrequited.

_Like in the fairy tale, every story always ended with a happy ending, he might be the pretty princess, but what if I'm not the prince who won the challenge to get him._

-Home-

My shoulders still hurt, even at show my sweats kept rolling down from my temples cause I need to bear with the pain. I sit down on my bed and massage it slowly.

Knock! Knock!

"It's unlocked" I reply

Click..

"Kenji, does your back still hurt?" I turn to where the voice comes from, "not really hurt. Chill down… don't be that guilty, it was an accident, a little accident, relax, I'm okay" and I back-facing him again.

"Ittai!" he patted my back really gently!

"you lied! Open your shirt"

"you like my body shape, don't you?" I tease him, he pouted, "I'm serious"

"okay, okay…" I obey his words, moreover my back won't be that bad, right?

I hear a silent sob…. AGAIN! Why his hobby is crying?! Wall! I need wall to hit my head against with!

Breath in, breath out, calm down, Kenji… just calm down, "why you crying again?"

"your back full of bruises because of me" he wiped his tears away, not believing his words, I walk to the mirror and see the reflection of my back

"Jeez! It's really weird" I sigh, seeing Jun who still crying, I rolled my eyes, "it will heal in several days, no need to cry.." I ruffle his hair, "but—"

"daijoubu.."

"hontouni?" I just can flash a smile, "it's already late, take a rest now" I told him, he nods and HE LAYS ON MY BED!

"what are you doing?!"

"I sleep here tonight" he pulled the blanket up until it covers his head, "if we sleep together, I can hug you when you asleep, you know"

"I don't care"

Failed! C'mon think about other ways, "I can even grope you"

"I don't mind"

What kind of respond was that?!

"well, then.. you can sleep here… don't forget to dreamt about me, Jun-chan" I tease him again, but no respond, so I take my pillow, then Jun lowers the blanket and uncovers his face, "where are you going?"

"outside…"

"Why? Because of me? do you really hate me that much that you can't even stand to be in the same room with me?"

"I don't hate you but I..." _…love you, it just you…_ "..don't know it..."

"don't know what?" Jun looked at me in confuse, "I don't know… where I must sleep… yup.. right.. I don't know where to sleep" I lied

Jun moves so he lay on the left side of my bed, "it still can fit one person" he pats the empty side.

"okay, if you insist, just don't blame me if I slap or kick you in my sleep, deal?" Jun nods quickly, I put my pillow back and lay on the right side of my bed

"Kenji.."

"hn?"

"daisuki dayo"

"watashi mo suki dayo"

"onii-chan to otouto no suki kunaiyo! Koibito no suki desu"

I open my eyes in reflex, I didn't hear it right, did i? he loves me, too? Nah.. he won't

"if you feel pity to me because I wished you to reply my feelings, don't do that, no one can lie to themselves… it's okay, I already gave up, you don't have to worry about me"

"I don't feel pity to anyone, I just being honest… I was down when you called yourself 'baka nii-chan', it feels like I was rejected after I realized it"

Baka nii-chan? So he realized it when… those things fell onto me this evening? The exact time when I gave up?! This world is really crazy!

"I gave up, Jun"

"I knew that.. I understand it."

"…"

"I don't even love myself, so no one loves me"

"how can you think about that?"

"because I'm not special"

"I gave up… it doesn't mean I stopped loving you"

"see, now you are the one who kidding me"

"Nani kore?!"

"you are a Kenji, the drummer of Golden Bomber, the tallest, the most handsome, the best body shape and also the most unserious guy among us"

"you are a Jun, the bassist of Golden Bomber, the cutest, the calmest, the best curvy body and also the most normal guy among us" I try to ease this cold situation

"look.., you never take anything serious… you don't love me, do you?" Jun stares at me deeply, "I do love you" my tone becomes deeper than usual, how can?

"…"

"I love you but I'm a coward, unlike you who can be honest with your feelings after when you feel it, I realized this feelings more than 1 year yet I never tell you about this, I don't deserve to have you"

"…"

"forget your feelings towards me and find a better person" what kind of bullshit did I say?

"I don't know the way you think"

"neither am I"

"we love each other, but why you rejected me? don't you wish your love to be requited?" Jun faces me

"I want, but I don't want you to be hurt. You know.. I like hugging random people, and sometimes I do fanservices, kissing, touching and so on, don't you feel hurt when your boyfriend do that?"

"I don't mind it"

"What?"

"I don't mind it, every band do fanservices. As long as those aren't real, I don't— oh sorry I'm blabbering, I'll go back now, it's really late"

"Wait!" I grab his wrist, "so.. you okay with that?" Shit! I'm nervous! GAAH!

I can see he blushes at my words, "I'm okay"

"are you sure?" I tease him, forgive me but it's really fun! Haha!

"look, you Kenji Darvish… if I'm not sure I already killed you because you hugged Ryohei, you did crazy things just with Shou and some more!"

"I can understand if you jealous toward Ryohei, because he— I mean, how can you jealous over Shou?"

"Jealous is a normal thing" he pouts while I giggle, "you pout and cry too much" I pulled him to the bed, he closes his eyes and tense up

"what? Do you think I'm gonna do that in this time? No, I'm not. It's really late… just sleep, kay?" I close my eyes and hug his waist

"oyasumi" he mumbles, "hn.. oyasumi nasai" I tighten my grip around him

_It might be the beginning of my own fairy tale, but I don't want to end it._

OWARI! ^0^

*baka = i don't know it's correct or not but.. in Japan, they think a 'baka' won't get fever or something, so it means Kenji won't get something serious

* * *

so.. it's my first V-kei fanfiction... i hope it won't dissapoint you... (-/\-)  
sorry if there are soooo many grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language.. but i want everyone can read it, so i try to make this in english...

comments are lovely~ ^3^


End file.
